


Strings

by Jayden und Verwelkt (SailorVFan10)



Series: Shades of the Exiled [5]
Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon
Genre: Community: 365drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Jayden%20und%20Verwelkt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marth wanted to cut the strings that tied him, wanted to make decisions based on his thinking, not others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings

He felt like a puppet - a puppet one manipulated by tugging their strings. Did he have a choice with anything anymore? One yank and he was in Grunia - not because he wanted to, but because he _had_ to move there, against his better judgment, even - and another pulled him into a war with Akaneia to reclaim Altea. These tugs, these pulls, all the yanking on the delicate threads that held Marth up took him in a direction he did not want to go in. Now he would have to fight again. Now he would have to go this way instead of standing still and trying to comprehend the situation. He felt harried, rushed to act at a minute's notice and with little to no consultation. Marth liked to think things through, but his puppet master - whomever he was - did not like it one bit.

Marth wanted to cut those strings and take the path _he_ thought was right. Perhaps they _would_ go to war - but they wouldn't go charging in, they wouldn't go blind.  
And he would be the one going to war, of his own account.


End file.
